


Blood Root

by AoifeCross



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Blood, Competition, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Apocalypse, Romance, Science Fiction, Sick Character, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoifeCross/pseuds/AoifeCross
Summary: 10 years ago a storm wiping out most of humanity divides the planet into two worlds: the Inner and Outer Cities. One world living in ruins, filled with the poor, the diseased, and the remains of what the storm left behind. The other filled with the remaining population who were lucky enough to be on the right side when the storm hit. The world where utilities like running water, electricity, or safety still existed in a broken planet.Unfortunately the storm didn't just bring destruction but an unknown virus that continued to kill off a small percentage of the remaining population. A virus that was slowly killing Jimin from the inside out. There's no guarantee he'll ever see the day the cure is found, but when a young boy is found with the exact same virus and not at all affected by it....He begins to think that maybe there's some hope.





	1. Pitch Black

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewritten work in the third person p.o.v. since I feel like this version would feel and sound a lot better.   
> The old version is still up but there is honestly so much that I've had to take out since 1st person p.o.v was just so restricting for me (I'm horrible with 1st person p.o.v so I'm just not smart enough to get everything i want on there with this p.o.v even though it's probably possible)
> 
> Hopefully you all like this!   
> Please enjoy!

Author's Note:

Here is a [link](https://i.imgur.com/T3efrBl.png) to the new poster Kokocats on AsianFanFics made for this story! If you ever to choose to get an account on that cite or if you already do have one there, please give [KOKOCATS! — a graphic shop](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1321378/kokocats-a-graphic-shop-closed-finishing-requests-graphics-poster-request-postershop-graphicshop-portfolio) a look at!

 

~

 

 

Jimin sat crouched underneath the base of the large tree. His body covered in mud, blood, and bruises after the long run. He didn’t know for how long he had been running.

It could’ve been hours. Maybe less… maybe more.

The world covered in darkness made it hard to tell whether it had been day or night. Yet after his mother had shouted to run, he let his feet take control and he never looked back.

But the trees and shrubbery along the way made sure they made it harder for him to run. Cutting away skin, leaving behind bruises from obstacles Jimin couldn’t see… _a lot_ of bruises Jimin was sure…and leaving him heavy breathing on the ground as he hid away from the world.

Jimin’s village had been one of the hundreds that had been raided due to the chaotic turmoil surrounding the world’s biggest natural disaster humanity had ever seen.

Some called it the coming of the apocalypse; others called it Mother Nature fighting back.

Whatever it had been called Jimin didn’t care. The only thing he knew was that this storm covering almost the entirety of the planet had destroyed the normalcy of his small life.

He couldn’t remember how long it had been since the storm began. At first it appeared to be nothing more than a small lingering rainstorm that came and went throughout the first couple of days. But overnight the rain and winds grew harder, stronger.

Frightening.

People awoke with trees, shrubbery, and water flooding their houses. And when the clouds seemed to finally begin to dissipate, a dense and thick fog took its place. It was a fog that not even the oldest among them had ever seen in the area.

The fog was dense enough to hide even the ground people walked on creating a panic amongst the villagers.

The little cable TV available to the villagers gave news that this mysterious change in climate was surrounding not just their areas but was slowly creeping onto the rest of the world.

In larger places like cities the fog had created the most panic and trouble. Vehicles and transportation were forced to a halt and many that tried to wing their way across to work or to different destinations caused accidents left and right.

Blackouts claimed different parts of the larger cities and along with the dense fog allowed criminals to act up bigger than ever.

Reports on their screens gave signs to rising crime rate by the hour. The storm had slowly turned into the cloak criminals needed to perform their best acts. Homes and stores alike were subjected to robberies and even cruel acts of violence.

Luckily for Jimin’s village, something like crime rate was something they didn’t have to worry about. Their village was small and poor.

Everyone knew everyone within the village and outsiders were never attracted to the prospect of setting them as a target.

There was nothing worth their while.

The only predicament Jimin’s village worried over were their farmlands.

The heart and core of their small village.

The crops that were soon to be harvested had been flooded with rainwater over the night and the only hope they carried to feed the village was the stored crops they had barely managed to gather before the storm hit.

The sound of thunder in the sky lingered and as the day grew longer the fog grew denser and darker. It was the only hint people received that the day had finally come to an end and the night surrounded them.

The next day there was no clue as to whether the morning had come or not. Waking up to pure darkness, the children of the village shouted with fear and the parents wept reaching for their children they could not find but only hear.

Jimin had wrapped his arms around his weeping younger brother and as to not scare his brother silently looked for his parents in the pitch-blackness of their small home. Calling out for his parents only to hear his mother’s response sent some relief to his rapidly beating heart.

Neither parent could give some form of explanation as to what was happening, leaving both Jimin and his younger brother full of concern. His parents always had the answer to everything.

Why not this time?

Surrounded by darkness there was little any of them or the rest of the villagers could do to move around.

Their eyes were useless in the dark and the only sounds they could go by were the cries of children and the ongoing thunders in the sky. People would delicately try to use their knowledge of familiarity to walk amongst their homes but leaving their homes was out of the question.

The television, their one source to the outside world, was the only sense of light that brought them some form of visibility into their living room, but it was only a couple of hours later when the television went out. With no sense of time, no sense of their surroundings the younger children would succumb to sleep in their parents’ arms.

It became the one thing that made them feel safe.

Jimin and his brother did the same.

Yet it was another set of screams and shouts from children and adults alike that became their alarms and awoke them. This time it had been different.

There was cruel laughter amongst the screams. A ruckus of noise in the background that hinted towards some form of struggle and fight.

Before long Jimin and his parents realized what exactly was happening outside their walls. It was then when his father reached for Jimin‘s mother pushing the youngest of them in her arms. With a strong grip he grabbed Jimin by the shoulders and without having to see his father’s expression, he understood the seriousness of the situation they were now in.

Jimin held his breath as he listened to the words that came to be the last words Jimin heard from his father.

“Jimin, you are the man of this family when I’m not around. Go with your mother and brother and keep them safe.”

Before Jimin had time to respond at the indication of what his father was about to do, he feels his father push him along with his mother out through the backdoor of their home and away from the struggles from the rest of the villagers.

It was that moment when his family was torn apart…

Jimin couldn’t even describe what he was feeling at that moment.

He chest ached with hate, fear, confusion, and frustration at the unknown and at the unfairness of his own fate.

He had been living a normal life. It was small but still normal. It had been enough for Jimin. He had never wanted anything extravagant, nothing more than what he had.

And now the little he did have was gone.

Jimin’s breath was heavy from the run. His hands reached for his aching feet in an attempt at soothing some of the pain away.

The dried up tears on his cheeks were soon replaced with fresh new ones. His memories of his last moments with his mother and brother coming back to him.

He had failed his father.

He couldn’t protect them.

It was the only job he had given him…the _last_ job he had given him…and he couldn’t do it.

It was his fault. He wasn’t strong enough.

The sobs and tears came and for once in the entirety of the turmoil the world was currently in, he was glad for the darkness surrounding him. It hid away all the tears.

It hid away the failure of a man he had been.

The world had turned pitch black in only a matter of days and there was a chance Jimin would never come to find out why. Jimin found himself finding shelter inside the trees, but even he knew they weren’t safe.

A thunderous echo above him radiated throughout the land and Jimin could only guess that the rain would soon envelope everything once again.

Maybe this was it.

Maybe it was the apocalypse or maybe the idea of the apocalypse was only a figurative exaggeration of the fear amongst the people for their own lives.

Being alone in the cold and rain was one thing that could kill him. And only God knew what was lurking in the darkness of the trees.

Animals that would eat him alive? Humans that would kill him out of the fear for the end of the world? Maybe even monsters?

The sound of sudden movement startled him, his eyes moving towards the noise. The shrubbery in front of him began to move some more and in between the leaves and branches of the plantation a figure began to come into view.

_Come into view?_

No. Nothing could literally come into view because it was pitch black. His eyes trying to get some kind of focus on whatever was moving was probably playing tricks on him.

Yet the figure moving nearby seemed more like a shadow in the depths of the darkness surrounding them.

It was then when Jimin saw them.

Clear as day.

Its eyes.

A bright blue so enchanting…so alluring. The moment those eyes set on him there was something pulling him in.

Calling him.

A gasp escaped before his breath was caught in his throat at what could possibly be there. At what it could possible be.

And like a faint whisper next to his ear, he heard, “Mine.”

 

 


	2. Purple Bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back after such a long time~
> 
> I hope you're all ready for this chapter haha It's gonna get a bit rated R lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

 

 

Jimin bit his lower lip…his head arching back as the ecstasy was slowly hitting him.

Kai’s tongue circled around the head of his cock. Flicking back and forth at just the right spot. At just the right angle…

“Fuck…” Jimin whispered out of breath at the sensation.

Kai smirked at the sounds Jimin made above him as his tongue continued to play with the younger boy.

Jimin’s hands reached behind him, holding onto the metal headboard. His hips rocked forward pushing his cock deep into Kai’s mouth.

He kept trying to ignore the ache that his muscles were suffering through. No matter how much it hurt he kept going.

He wanted more…

Kai gladly took him in, noticing the small strain in Jimin’s expression. He knew the pain was probably beginning to get to him, so he wanted to make sure Jimin didn’t have to do any of the work.

Bobbing his head again and again on Jimin’s cock, he forced more whimpers and curses to fall from Jimin’s lips.

His breath grew louder and Jimin could feel hot tears form on the corners of his eyes.

Releasing him from his lips, Kai looked up as his hand continued to pump Jimin’s cock.

“God you’re beautiful Jimin,” Kai gazed and smiled at him.

With his head arched back, Jimin smiled to himself at the compliment.

He loved to hear Kai say those words.

It made him feel good.

It made him feel…healthy.

Jimin looked back at the boy in front of him. Smiling at how beautiful and mesmerizing the two were in this position, Jimin leaned forward reaching for Kai. He wrapped his arms around Kai’s naked shoulders and pulled him into a hungry kiss.

At this, Kai let go of his cock and wrapped his own arms around Jimin.

Pulling him closer…tighter...

Tongue on tongue, they kissed as if it were their last.

In their minds, it could possibly be…

As their arms were wrapped around each other, their bodies had grown close enough that Kai’s cock was resting just near Jimin’s entrance.

They both wanted it.

Pausing to breathe for only a moment, they rested their foreheads against each other. Their hot breaths in front of each other.

“Are you okay?” Kai asked looking at how disheveled and worn out Jimin was becoming.

Jimin nodded slowly.

“Are you sure?” Kai questioned. “We could stop if it’s too much.”

He wanted to make sure Jimin was still good. He needed to know Jimin wasn’t going to pass out any moment with Kai inside him.

They both knew all too well that this “activity” was something in the “Things Not To Do” for Jimin.

Not in his physical state.

Not when the virus was slowly eating him from the inside out in such a rapid pace.

No matter how much Kai thought it was a bad idea to even begin something like this, Jimin had persisted.

“I’m okay, hyung…Please…I need it,” Jimin kissed him slowly. His lips began to trail Kai’s jawline and nibbled his earlobe.

Kai swallowed hard and then pushed Jimin to lie on his back. Positioning himself above he slowly entered him. Jimin moaned, gripping Kai’s arms beside him.

The older began to move inside him. Rocking in and out as both their breaths sounded in the room.

“Hyung…. yes…. keep going….” Jimin whimpered.

Kai moved harder into the boy as his words flickered a kind of spark and heat inside him. It turned him on to hear Jimin like that.

Looking at him from his angle he could see how ready Jimin was to orgasm. Both he and Jimin had waited months for an opportunity like this.

And it was so perfect.

Almost perfect…

His eyes looked below where his cock met Jimin and as he pushed in and out, he noticed the small bruising beginning to color on Jimin’s skin.

Looking back at the younger’s expression, there were tears streaming down his eyes.

Jimin was keeping quiet over the pain.

His frailty was starting to show and it angered Kai inside to know that Jimin would hide the pain in order to keep Kai on top of him.

He slowed his rhythm, being careful to not hurt Jimin, as he seemed to have been doing.

Jimin’s breath slowed as the movement gave him a chance to breathe and recover from the quick pace Kai had begun with.

Kai kissed his neck and sucked on the skin there.

“Jimin, tell me when it hurts…” he whispered.

“Just… just keep going,” Jimin replied against his ear, pulling him closer to his chest.

Kai’s lips stopped and hovered just above Jimin’s neck. He knew how much Jimin needed this.

He needed it too.

But what Kai didn’t know was whether this moment was as significant to Jimin as it was for him.

Kai was in love with Jimin.

It hurt him to see Jimin hurt.

It delighted him to see Jimin happy.

Even when their relationship was purely just “friends with benefits”…

No matter how much Kai would want to stop himself, he could never do it. Never… when it came to Jimin’s wishes…

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

His muscles ached. His knuckles bled.

God he hated himself.

_What the fuck was that?!_

Jungkook kept hitting and hitting. The punching bag moved and swayed in front of him with every blow.

_How could you fucking lose?! How could you let him beat you?! How could you lose in front of them all?! Fuck!_

The fight couldn’t have lasted more than five minutes, Jungkook thought.

_How pathetic was that?!_

He had lost in front of thousands of people. He had given up and acted like a coward in front of the world.

“What’s wrong with you?! You promised yourself…that…would never…happen!” Jungkook shouted at himself, losing breath after each hit.

He swung again at the bag in front of him.

“You said you’d never be like that again!”

He hit harder.

“Why are you such a coward?!”

With one last punch his forehead finally rested on top of the bag as he held it in place.

His breath hard and heavy from exhaustion.

_Why did you give up so easily?_

He could feel a tear wanting to escape the corner of his eye, but he quickly wiped it away before it could.

_Ding._

A faint bell sounded from across the hall of the locker rooms. Jungkook could barely hear it.

It was coming from the elevator doors…

The locker room where he was in was one of the dozens of floors connected to the elevator of the agency building.

Although these rooms were open to all the residents of the building, it wasn’t one of the most popular floors to be in since they were located in the basement. Another set of locker rooms in the 4th floor was the more idealistic rooms to go to, especially at this time of night.

It was the main reason why Jungkook had chosen to come there in the first place.

He needed somewhere to go and vent out all his frustration from his loss.

 _Why in the hell is someone here at this time?!_ He angrily thought.

Jungkook stepped to the side to look through the hallway doors that led to the elevator doors.

From that angle he could see who was coming onto the floor.

But when the doors opened, an empty cart was in sight.

There was no one on the elevator.

He shrugged thinking that someone had probably pushed the wrong button and the elevator had come down on its own.

 _Thank God,_ he thought.

He wouldn’t want anyone seeing him in such a mess.

He was just about to turn around back into the room when he heard a small moan.

Stopping in mid-step, Jungkook looked back and briefly noticed some movement inside the elevator cart.

Another moan sounded.

“Hello?” He called out, walking towards the doors.

His eyes grew wide and his steps quickened when he saw what had made the moans.

Sitting in the corner of the small elevator was a naked boy messily wrapped in a bed sheet.

“Shit,” he whispered to himself.

Hovering over the boy, he had a closer look at him.

His small frame made him seem fragile. His black hair stood in all directions.

His chest heaved quickly breathing hard.

“Hey, are you okay? Can you hear me?” Jungkook asked, unsure of what to do.

The boy continued to breathe quick and heavy, as if out of breath. A moan escaped his breath, making his face scrunch in pain and his arms wrap around himself.

He was in pain.

_The virus._

_“Fuck!”_ Jungkook said to himself.

The guy needed medicine.

He looked around, hoping he’d find a bag or something belonging to the boy but there was nothing.

He pulled the sheet off the boy hoping the bag was hidden underneath, but quickly regretted it when his cheeks and ears turned red at the naked sight.

Jungkook saw the prints of green and purple bruising forming along the boy’s thighs, embarrassingly knowing all too well what the boy had been up to.

“Uh, do you have your medicine?” Jungkook shakingly asked.

The boy said nothing, but wreathed in pain.

Jungkook’s own breathing began to quicken not knowing what to do.

He began to turn around, but the boy although eyes closed had grabbed onto his arm.

“Please…. help me,” He breathed out.

Swallowing Jungkook nodded. “Alright.”

Jungkook quickly pressed the elevator button that went to his floor.

He began to wrap the boy in the bed sheet, trying hard not to touch him. He was afraid he’d hurt the guy.

He knew of people who’ve died from the virus, but he’d never actually seen people at the worst stages of it.

Jungkook was simply scared to think that the boy would die right in front of him.

When the elevator finally reached his floor, he carefully pulled the boy into his arms and carried him to his door. As hard as it was to open his door in his position, he got it open and quickly placed the boy on his bed.

Heading towards the cabinets, he searched for the pill bottle Namjoon had given him when he first arrived in the agency.

He knew he’d never need it, but he was still instructed to take it with him just in case.

Jungkook quickened towards the naked boy in his bed and fed him a pill.

The boy swallowed quickly like his life depended on it. And it most definitely did, Jungkook thought as he watched the boy take it.

Jungkook’s eyes stared in wonder as the boy lay back down on his bed. It was silent for what seemed like ages, but he finally noticed the boy’s breathing begin to relax.

The medicine was working.

“Hey,” Jungkook called out,” are you gong to be okay?”

No reply.

And after another moment of silence, Jungkook realized the boy had fallen asleep.

Looking at the naked boy in his bed and then looking around in his room, Jungkook sighed, “Fuck, what the hell am I supposed to do now?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh had fun writing this!  
> Please Comment and let me know what you guys think~ 
> 
> Until next time~ :)


	3. The Worst Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> Here's the next update~  
> A little background into this world with a hint of nakedness lol 
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

 

Jungkook walked out of the restroom towards the long mirror on the other side of the room with a towel wrapped around his waist and another to dry his wet hair.

There were still fresh colorful bruises on his face and new ones that just began to appear on the rest of his body.

Some on his chest, some on his abdomen, and even some on his legs.

He looked like a mess even after a hot shower, he thought.

Turning his head he noticed the strange boy was still lying in his bed sound asleep…

_Naked…._

Jungkook could feel his cheeks begin to grow warm at the thought.

He quickly turned his head away from the sight of the boy.

The boy was wrapped in the bed sheets he found him in, but it still made Jungkook feel uncomfortable when he knew what was underneath it.

When he had gotten a full view of it only a couple of hours ago…

Jungkook sighed.

He really needed to get some sleep but he found it difficult when there was a naked boy taking up most of the mattress space.

This wasn’t at all what he expected to deal with tonight.

 _Nothing_ had gone as planned.

He was supposed to train in the gym before his competition but that didn’t happen. Both gyms were packed that day so he hadn’t trained or warmed up before the fight.

He was supposed to win the fight and prove to everyone how strong he was. Make people think twice before they thought of messing with him…

But no that didn’t happen either.

He was used to being the big shot of the area.

Back “home” everyone who knew of him feared him. They saw him as someone that people should stay away from.

He roamed the deserts of the Outer City and no one had ever tried to mess with him. They knew better than to do that.

They knew just how strong he was.

Or at least how strong he believed to be…

His first fight in the Inner City was an utter catastrophe. It was embarrassing…

It was so shameful.

He had lost so quickly.

He could still hear the laughter in the crowd, the booing, and the teasing…

 _Fuck!_ Jungkook shouted to himself.

And now all he wanted was a goodnight’s rest and he couldn’t even do that either!

Sitting near the edge of the bed, he looked at the sleeping boy once again.

He didn’t even know his name. The boy looked young… around his age.

Jungkook’s eyes couldn’t help but search over the boy’s features for any indication of who he was.

But he didn’t recognize him.

It wasn’t really his fault he couldn’t recognize him since he’d only been in the agency for a couple of weeks. Yet his mind couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable and even anxious inside not knowing whom the boy in front of him was.

He’d spent most of his time in the labs hidden underneath the facility working with Namjoon’s staff. They were trying to find the infamous cure most of the world doesn’t really care to find.

The cure for the rotten disease that's been eating away at the small percentage the storm 10 years ago had affected.

The agency was obsessed with finding the cure. It was it’s main priority.

“Find the cure at whatever cost,” one of the staff members Jungkook had spoken with had said Namjoon would always repeat underneath his breath.

They had made it clear Namjoon priority in life was this exact phrase.

It was his reason in establishing the agency in the first place.

When Jungkook had asked why, the staff members had only mentioned Namjoon became keener on finding the cure after a certain incident occurred to him a couple of years ago.

They never explained any further than that.

The agency BTS had found him in the desert. They had been looking for him when they had found out about Jungkook’s existence.

Jungkook didn’t really understand why they found him so special, until Namjoon had told him the ugly truth that Jungkook hadn’t noticed before.

The virus that had sprung up years ago after the big Storm hit the world, was killing people by the dozens. Jungkook did hear about it causing deaths but he’d never actually witnessed it.

He knew about the virus bringing people special abilities and making them sick after a couple of years, but he’d never actually seen a person die form the virus.

He never stayed long enough in one place to notice.

He roamed on his own and had stayed blinded from the reality of things.

And what exactly made him special?

Jungkook carried the virus in his system but was completely immune to the sickness.

He had abilities like others, but was immune to any of the negative side effects to it.

That’s why Namjoon had searched and searched for him and wouldn’t let him say no for an answer when he asked Jungkook to come with him to join his agency.

Namjoon was persistent and it was only a matter of time before Jungkook had agreed to coming along with him to help.

He’d heard rumors of the agency before Namjoon had found him.

Some of the things weren’t the greatest.

Rumors that the agency played with the lives of those that carried the virus circulated the Outer Cities. It was one of the main reasons as to why many who carried the virus would hide away from recruiters who searched for more infected.

They feared the agency dragged those infected only to quarantine them into one building and play doctor on them with sick treatments or even use them as puppets to play gladiators on the big screen for the rest of the world to see.

Jungkook would be lying if he said he didn’t believe those rumors.

It was one of the main reasons as to why he had first rejected Namjoon.

The only reason he had finally said yes to Namjoon’s proposal in coming with him to the agency was his desire of going into the Inner City.

Living his whole life in the Outer City and curious over what stood on the other side of the wall that divided the two cities won him over.

A world divided by a single wall…

A wall that divided the poor and the rich, the dead and those alive…

His life was always about survival. Hiding in ruins… hiding amongst the poor and nobodies to stay alive.

It was all he knew.

He could only walk the deserts of the Outer City hearing the rumors of how life was in the Inner City.

Tall buildings that could oversee the wall.... buildings that had running water, electricity….

Warmth.

A place where everyone had a place to call home.

A home that wasn’t a box or a bunch of rubbish found.

Jungkook wanted a chance at seeing something like that.

So he took it…

It wasn’t until he arrived inside the facility that he realized what he had signed up to.

The rumors about the gladiator fights that everyone behind the wall was afraid over weren’t exactly a complete lie.

Namjoon had made sure he had signed up for the battles the agency facilitated.

It was mandatory for all members of the agency infected with the virus to participate in.

Seeing that Namjoon wanted him there, he thought that perhaps he’d be the exception to this rule. However, Namjoon made it clear that although Jungkook was special to him he wouldn’t give him special treatment with this one rule.

His reasons for mandatory participation had to do with the very fact that this was the agency’s way of making money to put into research purposes. It also allowed the “infected” or “patients” as he calls them, to exercise their special abilities gained through the virus.

He would only make exceptions to this rule for “patients” that reached their final stage into the virus and were no longer able to fight.

Namjoon had been very clear to Jungkook over the rules that came with participating in these battles.

 

_“You’re new so we honestly don’t expect you to meet the requirement of weekly fights on your first month or two or even three. So you’ll be fighting a minimum of one fight per month. If for some reason you grab donors and subscribers attention in your fights, most likely they’ll want to see more of you so I’ll talk to you about it if you’re comfortable for more than one fight a month.”_

_“Subscribers? Donors?”_

_“Yes, these fights are streamed on our town squares big screen and they’re available for everyone to see. If they like someone they can subscribe to them during their fights and bet on them. If you win, you win a portion of all the money that was placed on you and the money that was placed on the other fighter.”_

_“And if I lose?”_

_“If you lose, whatever money was placed on you is given to the other fighter and you don’t get paid for that fight. Fighters only receive a portion of the money as their payment for pleasing the crowd and earning their win, while the rest goes into research for medicine.”_

_“The more you fight the more money you get.”_

_“That’s right. Donors pay good money when they see fighters they like so you’ll be getting your share if you grab their attention.”_

_“How are fights chosen? Like when do you know you have an upcoming fight?”_

_“Battles are chosen at random by a simulator we have with a specific algorithm. The people chosen for a specific fight is based on how long it’s been since that person has fought and what rank they are under._

_If that person hasn’t fought at least once within the month and the end of the month is coming soon, they will be chosen to fight. Emails are sent out every Monday for the following weeks battle schedule so you have at least one week to prepare. Opponents are chosen based on similar ranking so it’s an even fight.”_

_“And how are rankings based on?”_

_“Rankings are based on how many fights are won and how many fights that player had participated in. However right now you’re going to be a different story._

_“What do you mean?” Jungkook’s eyes pay attention._

_“The first fight for every person is purposely rigged to be the worst the fighter will come to endure. It helps the system update your data and begin to create an algorithm that will help choose opponents for you in the future based on rank.”_

_The worst fight…_

They were fighting for their lives both literally and figuratively.

They were fighting to win and they were fighting to make money to save themselves in the long run.

It’s what Namjoon told him.

The amount of money they had produced was vast but the only thing they’ve been able to achieve was find medicine that could slow the symptoms.

It didn’t cure it.

But it was just enough to stop the virus from killing children entering their teens.

Eventually the virus would catch up to them.

His eyes looked over at the dresser next to him. There sat the bottle of pills that he had quickly given the boy earlier.

It had been his first time seeing someone like that… that sick…

The boy sleeping in front of him had a sharp jawline. His pink plump lips slightly opened as the boy gently breathed in and out.

His black hair was in a crazed mess from tossing and turning.

Dark circles decorated his eyes and the look of tenderness in the boy’s cheeks made him seem so frail, Jungkook thought.

Jungkook gently pushed the boy towards one side of the bed, making some room for himself to lay down on.

Lying on his back, his head turned towards the stranger.

His eyes looked over his sleeping expression and little by little, Jungkook’s eyes found themselves trailing down the boy’s neck and onto the hint of collarbones showing underneath the bed sheet he was still wrapped in.

Jungkook swallowed hard at the sight and his cheeks blushed red as he realized what he was doing.

Jungkook had never been this close to someone before. The guy was sleeping next to him…. naked.

He looked down at his hand. His were resting just a few inches away from the boy’s fingers as they peeked out from the bed sheet.

_How many fights had this boy been in? What rank did he reach?_

The questions lingered in his mind as his eyes kept watch of the boy’s slow breathing.

_Could he still be fighting when he looked this frail? This weak?_

His finger twitched at the sudden realization of how close he was to the boy. It was as if his fingers wanted to move closer to him, as if they wanted to know how it would be like to simply brush against the boy’s fingers.

The boy’s skin…

The guy was…attractive.

He was cute; he was… honestly, breath taking.

Swallowing hard, he quickly looked up to the ceiling.

He knew that this was bad.

That he shouldn’t lie next to the guy… not when he was naked like this. Not when both of them were naked like this…

He closed his eyes briefly breathing in and out slowly. Trying hard to distract himself from any perverted thoughts beginning to fill his head.

However, his mind could only go to that image in the elevator. When he caught a glimpse of what was underneath that bed sheet.

Purple bruises in between his legs…

He’d be stupid if he didn’t know what the guy had probably been doing.

 _Sex!_ His mind shouted.

He didn’t want to think about it. Not now. But he couldn’t help himself.

He squeezed his eyes tighter hoping the more he squeezed them shut, the better it would help him not think about it.

It didn’t work.

His mind was already playing X-rated images in his head.

Him on top of the boy…

Inside him…

 _Fuck!_ Jungkook shouted in his head.

He turned to his side, looking away from the boy.

“Just go to sleep!” Jungkook harshly whispered to himself.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this?? Please let me know! 
> 
> I hope it's not too confusing~ If there's anything that needs to be cleared up let me know!
> 
> The next chapter will definitely be longer and hopefully I can get it up next week since I'm almost done with it.
> 
> Please Comment! I really like hearing from you guys and honestly I've been feeling really lonely on this site... 
> 
> Until next time~


	4. Unfamiliar Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone~
> 
> I was able to find some time today to finish up the next chapter so you won't have to wait until next week!  
> This chapter has a little fluff ^.^ and a little blood... lol
> 
> Yea weird combo anyways....
> 
> Please enjoy~

 

Jimin’s hands felt something underneath him.

It was smooth…firm…and…soft…

His hands extended out and without realizing they began to pull whatever was there towards him. Hugging it tightly in his arms, he felt another pair of hands wrap around his own waist in return.

 _Kai…_ His mind began to wander.

The feeling of arousal began to return to him as his body remembered the events of the night prior.

His lips curled into a smile and a small giggle escaped his mouth.

Jimin could tell there was some sunlight beginning to enter the room he was in. It was probably still early in the morning.

So he kept his eyes closed, avoiding any sunlight from hurting his eyes.

Turning his head onto the bare skin of the man next to him, his nose brushed against the bare shoulder as he began eskimo kissing the skin there. He trailed up to the side of the boy’s neck, landing a sweet kiss on the surface.

There was a sweet scent coming off of him.

Did he take a shower? Jimin thought smiling.

His nose breathed in the scent deeper.

He loved the sweet smell. He wanted to be consumed in it…

His fingers began to trail along the man’s torso, sending shivers down the his spine.

“Hyung…” Jimin muffled into the boy’s neck continuing to kiss him there. “I’m getting excited again….”

He shifted his leg up to wrap around the other’s waist. He reached high enough to feel the erection beginning to form underneath the towel the older wore.

“You like it when I touch you like this, don’t you?” Jimin smirked.

His fingers were slowly teasing the skin on top of the elder’s crotch with a bit of brushing and rubbing.

A moan escaped the boy underneath him.

“Uh…mm…s-stop,” the voice hesitantly whispered.

An unfamiliar voice…

Jimin opened his eyes wide and pushed away quickly.

Grabbing hold of the bed sheet in front of him he ushered it to himself hiding his naked body.

“Who are you? What are you doing in my room?” Jimin quickly let out.

Jungkook blushed sitting up as he began to hide away the prominent erection he was getting underneath the towel with his hands.

 _Shit not this again,_ he thought to himself as he quickly tried to think of something else to avoid any more perverted feelings.

“Um, you’re in my room!” Jungkook tried to shout back and regain his composure, but ultimately failed when he heard the crack in his voice.

“What?” Jimin blinked. Looking around the room, he noticed it was practically empty.

It wasn’t the messy room he was used to sleeping in…

This wasn’t his room.

Once the realization hit him, his mind blanked.

His thoughts quickly tried to retrace his steps to understand how in the world he ended up there.

He could clearly see the boy in front of him was saying something but his ears didn’t listen. His mind was too busy trying to understand what had happened the night before.

He remembered he had slept with Kai, but after that…nothing.

His eyes searched the room for clues and from time to time gazed over to the half naked boy in front of him.

He recognized him that was for sure.

There were purple bruises on the corners of his eyebrows and chin. Small cuts decorated the side of his temple and left cheek.

 _What the hell happened to him?_ Jimin thought.

His eyes continued to scan down the boy’s body, only to be drawn by the large strands of ink on the boy’s left arm. A tattoo seeming like roots wrapped around the white skin of his right shoulder swirling around the back of his neck and trailing down his left arm only to reach the back of his fingertips.

They were thick roots of ink that looked so surreal.

Jimin had never seen anything like it. It was…mesmerizing.

Jungkook noticed the long stare.

With panic on his face he quickly turned to the side trying to keep the tattooed arm from the boy’s view.

_How could he forget his birthmark?!_

Jungkook knew better than to have his mark out in the open like this…

“Don’t look at it…. I know it’s…hideous,“ Jungkook whispered, his head looking down in shame.

This always happened when people saw his birthmark.

Or more like “his scar”.

People described it as this hideous deformation, a burn-like scar that wrapped around his skin.

As a child, he didn’t think anything of the birthmark. He thought of it like a tattoo similar to those that adults would have on their own skin. He found himself believing that he was cool like them.

That he was more adult-like than any of the other kids he met because he had a tattoo like the adults did. He thought if he showed the other kids his birthmark everyone would be jealous of him.

However his mother had always told him to wear long sleeve shirts. She’d tell him to hide away his birthmark, and Jungkook never understood why.

He liked his birthmark. He thought others would too…

Little did he know the tattoo-like birthmark, didn’t seem like a tattoo in the eyes of others.

Their eyes saw it as a burn mark, as if his flesh had melted off.

People called it hideous…

They called him a monster over the way he looked.

People always stayed clear of him and wanted nothing to do with him.

When the virus infected him the people around him made it clear that it was proof that he was an abomination.

_He was born like a monster and would die like one too._

Joke was on them, he was immune to the virus.

Jungkook came to eventually believe it was his “monster” genes that made him immune.

He made himself believe it. He needed to believe it.

It was the only explanation he could give himself.

It helped him accept his fate of being alone…of being hated and feared…

And this time it would be no different he thought.

For only a small instant, when Jimin hugged him…. when he kissed him…. he felt wanted.

He should have said something sooner. He should’ve said something the moment he started feeling Jimin wrap himself around him…

Before he started to pull him in closer and wrap his own arms around him…

But he just wanted to feel a bit of warmth from another person’s touch even if it was just for an instant.

Even when he should’ve known Jimin would be the same like everyone else the moment he saw his deformity.

“Hideous? What are you talking about? That tattoo is probably the best tattoo I’ve ever seen! It’s wow… a piece of art,” Jimin smiled.

Jungkook’s eyes went wide, “A piece of art? Wait…. you see a tattoo on me?”

“Yeah, what else would I see,” Jimin looked at him confused.

Jungkook let out the breath he was holding onto. How was it possible that he could see it?

Looking over to see the tattoo once again, Jimin noticed the boy’s knuckles.

They were cut, bruised, and bloodied. His knuckles were barely beginning to heal.

“What happened to your hands?” Jimin asked reaching over to grab them and inspect them closer.

“Uhh…”

“And your face?” Jimin interrupted before he could respond. “Were you in a fight?”

Jungkook tugged his hand back and turned away. He tried hard to hide away the embarrassment on his expression.

He didn’t want to expose the fact that he had fought and lost in one of the agency’s matches.

_In his first match._

“You’re new here aren’t you?” Jimin smiled.

“How could you tell?” Jungkook looked up to the shorter boy surprised.

“I practically know everyone here. I’m kind of a veteran in the agency after all, and I’ve never seen your cute face around here before. How old are you?”

“I-I’m not cute…” Jungkook muttered under his breath. “I’m 16.”

“16? Aww, you’re still a baby!” Jimin chuckled as his hand pinched the boy’s cheeks.

Pushing his hand away, he growled, “I’m not a baby! Besides you don’t look that much older than me. How old are you?”

“I’m 19, well I’m turning 19 this year,” Jimin laughed.

“See! You’re not that much older than me, and look at you! Already fainting all over the place like an old guy!” Jungkook whined.

This shut Jimin up. His smile began to slowly fade as he looked down at his own hands.

 _Ah, so I’m finally on that stage of the virus…. I guess that answers my question on how I got here…._ Jimin thought to himself.

“You’re right… I’m worse than an old person on their death bed,” Jimin chuckled weakly.

It was then when Jungkook froze realizing that he probably pulled a string that shouldn’t have been pulled.

“Ah, I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that,” Jungkook quickly apologized.

Jimin laughed light-heartedly, “It’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

This was unfamiliar to Jungkook.

The way the strange boy seemed to smile so much in front of him. The way the boy’s eyes seemed to disappear whenever that smile appeared on his face.

It felt strange…

The more the boy smiled around him the more sensations he felt inside the pit of his stomach.

“What’s your name?”

“Jungkook,” he responded continuing to stare at the boy’s curious expression.

“What a cute name,” he giggled. “I’m Jimin.”

“Jimin?” Jungkook repeated. “I’ve heard that name somewhere.”

“Well it is a common name,” Jimin quickly replied. “So Jungkook do you have anything for me to wear?”

“What?”

“I’m still naked under here remember? I don’t want to walk out of this room like this in broad daylight,” he laughed.

“Oh, yeah! Sorry let me see what I have,” Jungkook blushed getting up to walk towards his closet.

When Jimin peaked over behind him from the bed to take a look at the opened closet, he couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the sight.

“Do you have anything other than white long-sleeved shirts?”

“N-Not really,” Jungkook said over his shoulder. “I kind of just stick to these.”

“I seriously need to take you shopping one day for some better fashion choices,” Jimin chuckled.

As Jungkook walked back to him with a shirt, Jimin finally took a closer look at Jungkook’s features.

His hand reached for Jungkook’s bruised cheek and cupped it gently.

“You have such a cute baby face, Jungkookie.”

Jungkook stood frozen at his touch and probably even more so on the sudden nickname.

Jungkook’s hair hovered over his forehead giving him a small face, but Jimin could clearly distinguish the sharp jawline.

He had a baby face, but he could see puberty beginning to hit the boy. The rest of his body was full proof of it.

A good set of abs were formed on the boy’s abdomen, toned muscles spread across his arms.

He was growing into a man.

Yet the more he looked at the boy’s features the more he could see the boy’s bruises and cuts. A purple bruise was planted on the edge of his left eye along the green and blue ones that sat on the side of his jaw. The scab forming on his lower lip proved just how fresh Jungkook’s beating was.

Jimin’s hand trailed down onto Jungkook’s chest. His hand brushed against the skin there touching some light green bruises that were beginning to form.

Moving towards his shoulder, his hand brushed against the black ink.

Jimin just couldn’t stop being mesmerized by the tattoo.

As his fingertips traveled down his left arm, he could feel Jungkook breathing harder in front of him from the mere touch.

It was only a second later when he felt Jungkook’s strong grip on his wrist stopping him from continuing any further.

A small gasp escaped Jungkook’s lips and Jimin’s eyes looked straight at him, a bit surprised at Jungkook’s sudden reaction.

Jungkook looked stunned staring at the shorter boy.

He froze in place, his hand unintentionally gripping harder.

Jimin groaned in pain.

His hand tight around Jimin’s wrist made him feel like his hand was about to break off.

He could feel his breath quicken. The pain was becoming unbearable.

 _Damn it,_ Jimin cursed in his mind.

His bones felt like they were going to crack underneath Jungkook’s grip. The virus was making it harder for Jimin to deal with pain…a lot harder…

It was sickening for Jimin to think he’d reach this point in the virus.

To know that you could handle more, but your body wouldn’t let you.

He never imagined feeling this weak in front of a stranger. He had never allowed himself to look or seem weak.

Not until now.

Not until he realized his body was beginning to fail him.

Not when he realized he had to beg in front of others…

“Ah—Jungkook let go…” he pleaded.

“What are you doing?” Jungkook’s voice was low, rough and…. cautious.

It seemed very unlike the childlike voice Jimin found the boy to have earlier.

“Nothing, I… I was just looking at your tattoos. Please let go…it hurts!” The tears were going to fall at any moment.

He was pulling his hand back but Jungkook’s grip was like stone. It wouldn’t even budge.

It was only when the first tear was about to escape that Jungkook blinked twice realizing what he was doing. It was then when Jungkook finally let go and pushed himself back.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know I was hurting you that bad.”

Jimin held his wrist towards his chest. It was throbbing in pain.

Looking up to see Jungkook’s face it was full of regret and concern.

“Are you okay?” He asks.

“Yeah, just give me a moment,” Jimin turned away. He was trying hard not to show Jungkook his pained expression.

He breathed in slowly trying to withstand the few shots of pain that went through his wrist until it finally settled down.

“I’m…I’m not used to…having people touch me like that,” Jungkook whispered shyly, excusing himself why he had the sudden violent reaction.

Walking away Jungkook tried to give Jimin some space.

 _This is probably it,_ Jungkook thought. _There’s no way in hell Jimin won’t be afraid of me now. He’ll think I’m a monster like everyone else…_

Jungkook scratched the back of his neck fidgeting in place.

Once Jimin got a look of him, he looked as if he was waiting for something bad to happen.

For either Jimin to yell at him for being so cruel, or simply for Jimin to walk away and leave him there.

There was fear in the younger’s eyes. Jimin could clearly see it.

“It’s fine, this is my fault. I was touching you like that without any permission. I’m the one who should be sorry. I deserve it.”

There was a hint of a blush in Jungkook’s cheeks.

“What? No! I hurt you, it’s my fault!” Jungkook quickly fought back.

Jimin could only chuckle and change topic, “Those bruises are pretty bad.”

“Oh…yeah….”

“Are you going to tell me how you got them?”

“It’s better if you don’t know. It’s so embarrassing,” Jungkook mumbled enough for Jimin to hear.

He didn’t want to expose how much of a loser he actually was.

Not to this cute and attractive guy.

Not when this guy was the first person who didn’t look at him like something was wrong with him.

Jimin knew exactly why the boy was covered in bruises and cuts, but the main reason why he insisted on asking Jungkook was because he wanted to hear the words from him.

From his lips.

He knew just how closed off people would get in the beginning when it came to the agency’s fights.

They needed to realize that it was okay to ask for help, that it was okay to admit defeat or simply that they were afraid of what was next for them.

Future losses.

Future beatings…

He knew this all too well. He’s seen it countless times.

Now he simply wondered who was the one who had beat him. Who was the fighter that Jungkook would come to see as his rival for the rest of his time here in the agency.

It was the norm.

To have your first opponent be your life rival.

“I can help you take care of your bruises and cuts if you don’t want others to see them,” Jimin suddenly offered.

Jungkook’s face shot up curiously, “How? Are you a doctor or something?”

Jimin chuckled, “Or something. I’ll show you a trick, if you keep it a secret.”

Jungkook was hesitant at first but gave in with a nod.

“Do you have something sharp with you? Like a knife or some scissors?”

“Why? What are you going to do?” Jungkook raised an eyebrow suspicious of the boy’s actions.

“Do you have some or not?” Jimin rolled his eyes.

“Ugh, give me a second,” Jungkook chose to ignore his suspicions just this once.

Jungkook got off the bed and after looking inside one of the drawers on the opposite wall, returned with a pair of scissors.

Handing them over and sitting in front of Jimin, he eyed him closely, “What are you going to do?”

“You’ll see,” he replied with a smirk.

Jimin spread the scissors wide and then placed one of the blades on his palm. Taking a deep breath he began readying himself for the amount of pain his body was about to feel. Swiping it on the flesh, an ounce of blood began to flow out from the open wound. He could feel the pain shoot up from the wound and into his chest. As if the wound triggered a nerve to send an electric shock right into his core.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Jungkook still eyeing him confused.

He let out the breath he had held in and then lifted his hand in front of him.

His eyes followed the blood as he controlled the flow of the blood.

More began to bleed out from the cut.

The blood began to lift itself from his palm and slowly shape itself to spread on his palm.

Jungkook’s eyes grew wide open, his voice caught in the back of his throat.

Jimin turned his hand and placed it on top of Jungkook’s face. The blood moved itself to wrap itself and mold onto Jungkook’s face. He could see the blood shape onto his nose, his eyes, his lips, and his chin as it spread further around the surface.

Jimin could feel his energy being absorbed into Jungkook and he could sense Jungkook’s energy becoming stronger. He swallowed hard at the ache in the center of his chest. It hurt doing this. It really did, but he wasn’t going to let him know.

After a couple of seconds, he brings his hand down and the blood dissipates into Jungkook’s face revealing the fresh and flawless surface of a bruise-less and mark-less face.

The rest of his body was also spotless.

It was as if Jungkook had never been bruised or cut to begin with.

“How did you do that?!” Jungkook asked excitedly. “Your blood…it was like I could feel you…but it was weird, I could really _really_ feel you everywhere…” his cheeks got redder and his hands began fidgeting on top of his lap.

Jimin smiled understanding what he meant by that last sentence. It was a side effect that seemed to happen to everyone he used it on.

“It’s blood magic.”

“Wait, you control blood? I heard having that ability is super rare! Do you just control your own or can you control others?”

Jimin couldn’t help but start to laugh at Jungkook’s excitement and child-like reaction.

It was a very uncommon reaction to say the least.

People weren’t very accepting of blood magic since they saw it as something immoral. Controlling one’s own blood or even others could be dangerous and life threatening in every sense of the word.

Jungkook seemed to think it was something amazing. And for once telling someone of his abilities made him feel nice.

Jungkook was one of the few that ever gave him that kind of reaction…

“I can control both, but I usually stick to my own,” Jimin finally replied.

“That was so cool! Thank you so much for the help!” Jungkook smiled widely. It was the first time Jimin could say he saw the boy smile in the time they sat in the same room together.

It was actually amusing to see this side of the boy.

“Your welcome, just keep it a secret between us.” Jimin reminded him.

“Why? Don’t others know about your element?”

“Yes but I don’t want them knowing I’m using it outside of the battles.”

“Why?”

“There’s a lot of reasons as to why, so I’ll tell you some other time,” he smiled to the younger.

“Oh okay.” Jungkook nodded quickly somewhat annoyed that he wouldn’t get to know now.

Even so there was a hint of excitement building up inside Jungkook.

The idea that there would be another time where the two would talk…hang out…

It was exciting. The feeling was new to Jungkook…

Jimin was creating unfamiliar feelings and emotions inside Jungkook and although Jungkook could say he was a bit fearful of them…he liked it.

These feelings were different but nice…. new.

It wasn’t long until Jungkook looked down at Jimin’s hand and realized he was still bleeding.

His eyes grew wide making him stand in a hurry, “You’re still bleeding, let me get that for you!”

“No it’s fine, it’ll heal on its own soon,” Jimin tries to stop him but he beats him to it. It only takes Jungkook a couple seconds before he brings a box of Band-Aids with him and is wrapping one on top of his palm.

“I should take care of it since you took care of me.” Jungkook smiled towards shorter boy.

It was cute, Jimin had to admit.

His face lit up for a moment and Jimin could see the childish charm appear in the tough exterior Jungkook was persistent in showing. He carried Jimin’s hand in his when he placed the small piece of Band-Aid on the cut. His hand stayed underneath Jimin’s even after he was done.

Jimin noticed the difference in length between their fingers. Jungkook’s were longer than his.

They were rough…

It contrasted from the cute baby face that smiled in front of him.

And like a flash Jungkook’s hand pulled away realizing how long he had been holding it.

“Sorry,” the younger blushed.

Jimin’s smile widened, thinking just how adorable the boy was acting. The way his cheeks turned pink so easily.

Jimin comfortable reached up to pet his hair, while Jungkook only looked at him with a confused look.

“You’re too cute,” Jimin commented.

His rosy cheeks turned even brighter and he swiped his hand away, looking down.

“I’m not cute!” He whined.

Jimin bursted out laughing, bringing his hands up to cover his mouth.

“Well as much as I like making you mad…I think I should start heading back to my room. I’m sure people will be wondering where I drifted off too. Sorry about ending up in your room so suddenly,” Jimin’s cheeks turned pink at the embarrassment.

Glancing up he saw a small smile form at the edge of Jungkook’s lips, “It’s alright. You can go ahead and faint in front of me anytime. I’ll take care of you.”

This made Jimin giggle at the younger.

“Thanks, but I’ll try not to do that often. I don’t think it’ll be healthy,” Jimin joked back.

Another smile was painted on Jungkook’s expression.

 _I think I’m going to like you, Jungkook_ , Jimin thought to himself.

_Hopefully not too much…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this chapter?? Please let me know~ 
> 
> I know everything is probably still super confusing and people might not really know what's going on... So I'm sorry for this slow plotline!
> 
> I just need things to slowly be introduced so the good stuff can happen soon!
> 
> Please COMMENT! I really want to hear what you guys think~
> 
> Until next time~

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comments of what you think! I'd really like to know!


End file.
